Celia Winehart (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Celia Stacy Winehart is... Abilities and equipment • ]] Character bio According to DeviantArt Celia Winehart could be viewed as sort of a dark mirror of Candi. She never got any powers, but she was born to wealthy parents. However, those parents seemed to raise her with values opposite those of Stan and Shalia. The Flippo creed of "always live a little beneath your means" was lost on her family. They indulged her in the finest education, and made sure she was never without money. However....they had little time for her when it came to her emotional needs. So instead of being a literal orphan like Candi, she was a spiritual orphan. Even so, Celia found her way into the Sodality after the girls saved her life from Don the Psycho. She returned the favor for them in a later battle, using her quick wits to foil Rockpapsci and give Ciem and Jackrabbit a fighting chance. However, she always came across as sweet and innocent - and vulnerable. As such, the others in the Sodality frequently underestimated her. She tolerated it for quite some time, in spite quietly resenting being treated as the Team Baby. As part of the Support Staff, she got very good at manning radios and assisting Ciem and Jackrabbit with behind-the-scenes issues they needed to have be taken care of. Perhaps Celia's one downside was her soft spot for bad boys. This would be her downfall. When Jackrabbit and Botan the Plant-Man were out of town on missions, the Sodality girls were asked by Darius to help keep watch over the transport of the Earwig armor from one location to another. The Hebbleskins intercepted anyway. Ciem was quickly outnumbered. Desperate, Dolly ignored a direct order and put the Earwig suit on herself. She didn't fully activate the AI in it - much to Darius' relief. But she did utilize the suit's various internal gear to even the odds in battle. With help from the Earwig, Ciem was able to suppress the Hebbleskin raid. However, Dolly got in a fight with Darius over the armor. She said it should be utilized - along with everything else SCALLOP had - to free Jeraime and Donte from Arfaas' control. She added that Jack was also counting on Earwig armor tech to get Miranda back in his life. But Darius had an affair several years back, and didn't want anyone in the organization to know he'd cheated on his wife. The Earwig prototype AI found out - and had proven itself to be quite evil. Fearing that the AI would take control and turn Dolly evil - as well as divulge his secret - Darius forbade her to go near it again. Yet, he soon found out that the AI had transmitted information about the affair secretly to Arfaas - who was now using the secret to blackmail Darius and force him to play both sides in the conflict. Darius deduced that the "Gifted liPo" didn't refer to a Flippo, but to someone who'd previously been in a "library position." Dolly was the one who posed the greatest threat to Arfaas. So he promised that if Arfaas would leave Candi and her friends alone, he'd let the Hebbleskins have Dolly. Arfaas seemed to agree to this arrangement at first - but then immediately made plans for a raid on the SCALLOP Houston HQ so he could have everything. In order to avoid the obvious in the public eye, Darius decided to trump up charges that Dolly was embroiled in a conspiracy to steal the Earwig armor along with classified information. He further covered his tracks by claiming that the other Sodality girls were in on the conspiracy. This led to the four girls, minding their own business at college on a day off from Sodality work, all being arrested by surprise. The campus police took in Candi and Dolly, with the former being drugged so she couldn't fight back. Laurie's room was invaded by SCALLOP personnel, who hauled her forcefully away from her keyboard and off to HQ in handcuffs. Then, there was SCALLOP Field Agent Jim Oisdaat. He personally went after Celia. He dared not let anyone else from amongst his team know it, but he lusted after Celia at first sight. He made sure that her arrest was carried out in the most publicly humiliating way possible, taking his sweet time and savoring the moment as she was needlessly strip-searched in view of the entire campus quad. That day, her faith in the SCALLOP-dependent Sodality was shattered. She loved her friends, but Oisdaat was proof to her that SCALLOP was corrupt. She was being humiliated and imprisoned for basically no reason! Interrogation sessions went worse. She was the first to be interrogated. Her requests that Oisdaat not be involved were ignored. And sure enough - he raped her. He then went to great lengths to try to silence the other girls into not testifying on Celia's behalf. She could now relate to the hatred that filled Dolly's heart over Dolly having been raped by Affadidah. But this was more personal than that - deeper. Affadidah was a terrorist who had seized control of an entire nation. His actions were to be expected. But Oisdaat was supposed to be an ally of the Sodality. His betrayal made things that much worse. Celia would later clear her name from Darius' frameup and get out of jail. She even got to help Shaniqua Heddy ward off a Hebbleskin raid while dressed in a SCALLOP combat uniform. But her days as a hero were numbered. She couldn't get over being a victim. And even after Darius was murdered, the wheels of justice were turning too slowly for her. Oisdaat had to die. Little did she know he was a sleeper agent for the Society of the Icy Finger, meaning he REALLY needed to die! After Ciem, Earwig, and Jackrabbit's quick thinking with help from Botan the Plant-Man led to Jeraime being saved and Arfaas being defeated, several of the Sodality's allies that had been taken prisoner were set free. Miranda was safely back in Jack's arms - even forgiving him for putting the moves on Candi. Donte was safely back in Candi's arms - even forgiving her for not putting up more resistance to Jack's charms. But another soul was freed from Arfaas' prison who didn't wish to be counted as a true member of the growing team - Jordan Reddlewick. Jordan, also known as "the Sapphire King," was once Donte "Emeraldon" McArthur's best friend as a child. But....he was a professional thief. The two went their separate ways when they couldn't reconcile each other's moral views on Jordan's thievery. Nobody made Celia feel more whole inside than Jordan. He discovered her, and played her discontent with Sodality life for all it was worth. Celia learned some field tactics from Dolly, and secretly learned infiltration tactics from Jordan as well. She at one point filled in for Dolly as the Earwig when Dolly needed to stay at home and take care of Jeraime. It wasn't long afterward that Celia skipped out on the team at a moment when they could have used her help. She disappeared without explanation or trace. What they didn't realize is that, on that very evening, she and the Sapphire King became lovers. One steamy night alone in the desert with him, and she was swearing her allegiance to the Sapphire Way. If Jordan were the Sapphire King, she was determined to be his queen. As a child, one of her nicknames was "Little Taterbug." She liked to dress up in sackcloth and play. So "Taterbug" would become her alias. She and Jordan would be mercenaries, and carry out heists for a living. Yes, this meant they'd be fugitives. But being with her not-quite-husband made everything worthwhile. She had turned to Jordan to cancel out the pain and agony of Oisdaat in her mind - much as Candi had turned to Donte to cancel out the agony of Don the Psycho. The way she saw it, the only Sodality girl that had any right to judge her was Miranda. Oisdaat's obsessive stalking of Celia led to him learning that she did, in fact, have a crush on the Sapphire King. So he realized that she'd be telling Jordan everything. Oisdaat couldn't afford to have a living Sapphire King as an enemy. Therefore, he took measures to have the Sapphire King captured and killed. His efforts were thwarted by the Taterbug. He even failed to capture her. But she made a mistake in her attempt to escape, resulting in the Houston City Police catching her. Her trial didn't go too well. The fact that she was saving Jordan's life was lost on the judge. She aided and abetted a fugitive. The Sodality girls could visit her - briefly. But they were not allowed to help her or lessen her sentence. Lex overheard the court proceedings, and was incensed. But he also overheard a plot between the judge and Oisdaat to stage an abduction of Celia from her cell and have her executed in an electric chair. Simply exposing the judge as Icy Finger and having him arrested for treason would not save Celia's life. Instead, Lex went behind everyone's back and collaborated with Jordan to have Celia rescued. The plan proved a perfect success. An infuriated Oisdaat asked for permission to go with a small team to take down both Taterbug and the Sapphire King. Lex agreed to that. Little did Oisdaat suspect that Lex was tipping off the fugitives as to where Oisdaat would be. Taterbug served as bait to a death trap that the Sapphire King set. She offered Oisdaat plenty of warning to stay back. He refused to heed her warning, triggering a beam which sent off a signal which fired off a shotgun and blew Oisdaat's head off. Since then, the Taterbug and Sapphire King remained living their lives on the run. She became Jordan's ever-faithful sidekick/apprentice/wife. The Sodality rarely interfered with their operations either, still wishing to see them as old friends. * Early life * Joining the Sodality * First arrest * Encounter with Jim Oisdaat * Agent of SCALLOP * Meeting the Sapphire King * Learning to become the Taterbug * Second arrest * Final showdown with Oisdaat * Life as a fugitive ''Battle for Metheel'' Alternate versions * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Condemnation Personality Development See also * Sapphire King * Celia's SDCPM file External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Beheaded females Category: Sodality Support Staff Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: SCALLOP agents